Data Objects
Below is a list of all data objects found in the core data library (the objects written in gray in the object browser). You can base your object on any of the objects which have base object written next to them. The base object you choose, when creating a new object, determines the functionality of the new object so it is important to choose the correct one. Objects in the list below which are not listed as being a base object are utility objects Blizzard has included in the library. These utility objects can be copied when creating your own objects. Feel free to add documentation to any of the objects listed below. Game CGame - Base object class. Dflt Item Container CItemContainer - Base object class. Requirement CRequirement - Base object class. Ability CAbil - Base object class. CAbilEffect - Base object class. CAbilQueueable - Base object class. CAbilProgress - Base object class. CAbilRedirect - Base object class. CAbilArmMagazine - Base object class. CAbilAttack - Base object class. CAbilAugment - Base object class. CAbilBattery - Base object class. CAbilBeacon - Base object class. CAbilBehavior - Base object class. CAbilBuild - Base object class. CAbilBuildable - Base object class. CAbilEffectInstant - Base object class. CAbilEffectTarget - Base object class. CAbilHarvest - Base object class. CAbilInteract - Base object class. CAbilInventory - Base object class. CAbilLearn - Base object class. CAbilMerge - Base object class. CAbilMergeable - Base object class. CAbilMorph - Base object class. CAbilMorphPlacement - Base object class. CAbilMove - Base object class. CAbilPawn - Base object class. CAbilQueue - Base object class. CAbilRally - Base object class. CAbilResearch - Base object class. CAbilRevive - Base object class. CAbilSpecialize - Base object class. CAbilStop - Base object class. CAbilTrain - Base object class. CAbilTransport - Base object class. CAbilWarpable - Base object class. CAbilWarpTrain - Base object class. Taunt stop HoldFire move Beacon Beam CBeamAsyncLinear - Base object class. BeamStandard GenericBeam Light default - Base object. DefaultLight NoLight Actor CActor - Base object class. CActorBearings - Base object class. CActorBase - Base object class. CActorStateMonitor - Base object class. CActorModel - Base object class. CActorPower - Base object class. FoliageFXSpawnerDefault - Base object. FoliageFXDefault CActorTerrainDeformer - Base object class. CActorProgress - Base object class. CActorRange - Base object class. RangeAbil - Base object. RangeBehavior - Base object. RangeSight - Base object. CActorSetQueried - Base object class. CActorShieldImpact - Base object class. CActorSite - Base object class. CActorSound - Base object class. CActorSplat - Base object class. CActorText - Base object class. CActorTurret - Base object class. CActorBeamStandard - Base object class. CActorDoodad - Base object class. CActorSelection - Base object class. CActorShadow - Base object class. DoodadDeathMacro DoodadDeathMacroB SYSTEM_ActorConfig GlobalLoopMacro GlobalLoopMacroMore GlobalLoopMacroRemove GlobalLoopMacroMoreRemove Axis IndicatorBase Indicator IndicatorBlack IndicatorBlue IndicatorGreen IndicatorRed ListTinter SOp2DRotation SOpActionCenter SOpActionLaunch SOpActionImpact CActorSiteOpAttach - Base object class. SOpAttachHarness SOpAttachHarnessSoft SOpAttachHarnessStationary SOpAttachCenter SOpAttachCenterStationary SOpAttachTurret SOpAttachCustomA SOpAttachHardPoint SOpAttachHardPoint01 SOpAttachHardPoint02 SOpAttachHardPoint03 SOpAttachHardPoint04 SOpAttachOrigin SOpAttachOriginStationary SOpAttachOverhead SOpAttachHead SOpAttachRandomDamage SOpAttachTarget SOpAttachRandomWeapon SOpAttachRollingWeaponStripe SOpAttachWeapon SOpAttachWeaponLeft SOpAttachWeaponRight SOpAttachWeapon01 SOpAttachWeapon01Soft SOpAttachWeapon02 SOpAttachWeapon03 SOpAttachWeapon04 SOpAttachWeapon05 SOpAttachWeapon06 SOpAttachWeapon07 SOpAttachWeapon08 SOpAttachWeapon09 SOpAttachWeapon21 SOpAttachWeapon24 SOpAttachVolumeStandard SOpAttachVolumeNoVizEnhance SOpBasicScopeFollow SOpBasicInitialBearings SOpBasicScopeStationary SOpBasicActorPositionFollow SOpBasicCreatorPositionFollow SOpBasicCreatorFollow SOpBasicCreatorStationary SOpCasterPoint SOpMissile SOpSourcePoint SOpSourcePointSationary SOpTargetPoint SOpTargetUnitZ SOpTargetPointStationary SOpForwardCasterPoint SOpForwardCasterPointInverted SOpForwardSourcePoint SOpForwardTargetPoint SOpForwardTargetPointInverted SOpForwardDefault SOpForwardPointsUp SOpForwardLaunchGuide SOpForwardLaunchGuideStationary SOpForwardLaunchGuideDamage SOpForwardImpactGuide SOpHeightLaunch SOpHostCasterOverhead SOpHigherBy5 SOpPatch5 SOpPatch10 SOpPatch15 SOpPatch35 SOpPatch45 SOpPatch360 SOp180 CActorSiteOpRandomPointInCircle - Base object class. SOpRotVariancerForward30 SOpRotVariancerUp15 SOpRotationSmooth SOpShadow SOpShadowAccurate SOpBanker SOpBankerBuilding SiteScopeStationary SiteEffectTargetStationary SiteUNIT - Base object. SiteCenter - Base object. SiteOverhead SiteOrigin - Base object. SiteOriginShadow SiteOriginShadowAccurate SiteCenterFollow SiteCenterStationary SiteOriginFollow SiteOriginStationary SiteOverheadFollow SoundOneShot - Base object. SoundContinuous - Base object. PlacementSound ProgressSound - Base object. SoundEmitter BeamStandardAnimationStyleOneShot - Base object. BeamStandardAnimationStyleContinuous - Base object. BeamSimpleAnimationStyleOneShot - Base object. BeamSimpleAnimationStyleContinuous - Base object. ModelAnimationStyleOneShotNoOrphan - Base object. ModelAnimationStyleOneShot - Base object. ModelAnimationStyleOneShotUNIT - Base object. ModelAnimationStyleContinuous - Base object. ModelAnimationStyleContinuousUNIT - Base object. ModelAddition - Base object. ModelAdditionNoAnims - Base object. ModelAdditionStatic - Base object. ModelConstruction - Base object. BuffOneShot - Base object. BuffContinuous - Base object. ModelPretarget - Base object. CommandUIHarness PlacementModel PlaceholderBase ModelPlaceholder FlyerHelperBeam FlyerHelperSplat ModelPretargetGround CursorModel - Base object. BlipVisual SceneUIHarness Confirmation - Base object. ConfirmationLocalAir ConfirmationLocalGround ConfirmationSyncAir ConfirmationSyncGround EventCustom EventFootprint EventSound EventSoundFromData EventSpawn EventSplat Snapshot GenericUnitSplatBase - Base object. GenericUnitSplat - Base object. BurrowedSplatBase - Base object. BurrowedSplat - Base object. PowerVisual UnpoweredVisual CursorSplat - Base object. PreSelection - Base object. LocalSelection - Base object. EditorSelection SyncSelection - Base object. FlashingSelection GroundLocalFlashingSelection CliffLocalFlashingSelection GroundSyncFlashingSelection CliffSyncFlashingSelection GroundPreSelection CliffPreSelection GroundLocalSelection CliffLocalSelection GroundSyncSelection CliffSyncSelection FlyerShadow GroundShadow GenericPhysicsHarness GenericPhysicsDriver BuildingTerrainFlatten BuildingTerrainFlattenInstant BuildingTerrainFlattenEditor BuildingFlattenTerrainMacro DeadAnimationMacro GenericUnitMinimal - Base object. GenericUnitSelectable - Base object. GenericUnitBase - Base object. GenericUnitStandard - Base object. DestructibleUnitStandard - Base object. GenericUnitBaseMorphTransition - Base object. PathingBlocker - Base object. Beacon - Base object. GenericUnitMorph - Base object. UnitFootprint UnitSound UnitDeathModel UnitDeathModelUnscaled UnitDeathModelPersistent UnitDeathModelPersistentUnscaled UnitDeathSound UnitDeathVoice CActorSquib - Base object class. GenericAttackBeam - Base object. GenericAttackMissile - Base object. GenericTentacleMissile - Base object. GenericAttackLaunchSite GenericAttackLaunchFallbackSite GenericAttackImpactSite GenericAttackImpactPointSite GenericAttackImpactFallbackSite GenericAttackDamageSite GenericAttackModel GenericAttackLaunchModel GenericAttackImpactModel GenericAttackImpactModelReaction GenericAttackDamageModel GenericAttackDamageModelReaction GenericAttackSound GenericAttackLaunchSound GenericAttackImpactSound GenericAttackDamageSound GenericAttackBase - Base object. GenericAttackNoCreateBase - Base object. GenericAttack - Base object. AoEAttackBase - Base object. AoESplashShieldHitter - Base object. AoEAttackShieldHitter - Base object. List BeamStandard BeamSimple SiteHosted Model ModelOneShot ModelHosted Simple SiteHostedUnit SiteUnitMark Splat SplatHosted Squib SquibHosted Sound SoundHosted CActorLookAt - Base object class. LookAt LookAtTarget EditorHelper EditorCamera PointNormal PointNormalName PointNormalEditor PointStartLoc PointStartLocName PointStartLocEditor PointStartLocUnit PointBlockPathing PointBlockPathingName PointBlockPathingEditor PointSoundEmitter PointSoundEmitterRange PointSoundEmitterName PointSoundEmitterEditor PointThreeD PointThreeDName PointThreeDEditor PointNoFlyZone PointNoFlyZoneName PointNoFlyZoneEditor PointNoFlyZoneSoftRadius PointNoFlyZoneHardRadius EditorUnitOverheadText PortraitActor PreviewerModel TerrainObjectPreviewModel TriggerRegion IndicatorMissilePhaseChange Attachment Method CAttachMethod - Base object class. CAttachMethodFilter - Base object class. CAttachMethodPattern - Base object class. CAttachMethodProximity - Base object class. CAttachMethodRandom - Base object class. CAttachMethodReduction - Base object class. Cursor Arrow Wait Crosshairs DragScroll EditBar TargetInvalid TargetNormal TargetAllied TargetEnemy SelectNormal SelectAllied SelectEnemy EdgeScrollTopLeft EdgeScrollTop EdgeScrollTopRight EdgeScrollLeft EdgeScrollRight EdgeScrollBottomLeft EdgeScrollBottom EdgeScrollBottomRight ResizeVertical ResizeHorizontal ResizeDiagonalLeft ResizeDiagonalRight Hyperlink GripOpen GripClosed Validator CValidator - Base object class. CValidatorCombine - Base object class. CValidatorCondition - Base object class. CValidatorFunction - Base object class. CValidatorGameCompareTimeOfDay - Base object class. CValidatorGameCompareTerrain - Base object class. CValidatorLocation - Base object class. CValidatorLocationCompareCliffLevel - Base object class. CValidatorLocationComparePower - Base object class. CValidatorLocationCompareRange - Base object class. CValidatorLocationArc - Base object class. CValidatorLocationCreep - Base object class. CValidatorLocationEnumArea - Base object class. CValidatorLocationPathable - Base object class. CValidatorLocationPlacement - Base object class. CValidatorLocationType - Base object class. CValidatorLocationVision - Base object class. CValidatorPlayer - Base object class. CValidatorPlayerCompareDifficulty - Base object class. CValidatorPlayerCompareRace - Base object class. CValidatorPlayerCompareResult - Base object class. CValidatorPlayerCompareType - Base object class. CValidatorPlayerAlliance - Base object class. CValidatorPlayerRequirement - Base object class. CValidatorUnit - Base object class. CValidatorUnitAI - Base object class. CValidatorUnitCombatAI - Base object class. CValidatorUnitAbil - Base object class. CValidatorUnitBehaviorState - Base object class. CValidatorUnitCompareResourceContents - Base object class. CValidatorUnitCompareResourceHarvesters - Base object class. CValidatorUnitFilters - Base object class. CValidatorUnitType - Base object class. CValidatorUnitMissileNullified - Base object class. CValidatorUnitMover - Base object class. CValidatorUnitOrder - Base object class. CValidatorUnitOrderQueue - Base object class. CValidatorUnitOrderTargetPathable - Base object class. CValidatorUnitOrderTargetType - Base object class. CValidatorUnitScanning - Base object class. CValidatorUnitPathing - Base object class. CValidatorUnitWeaponAnimating - Base object class. CValidatorUnitWeaponFiring - Base object class. CValidatorUnitCompareAIAreaEvalRatio - Base object class. CValidatorUnitCompareAttackPriority - Base object class. CValidatorUnitCompareBehaviorCount - Base object class. CValidatorUnitCompareCargo - Base object class. CValidatorUnitCompareDamageTakenTime - Base object class. CValidatorUnitCompareDeath - Base object class. CValidatorUnitCompareField - Base object class. CValidatorUnitCompareMarkerCount - Base object class. CValidatorUnitCompareMoverPhase - Base object class. CValidatorUnitCompareOrderCount - Base object class. CValidatorUnitCompareOrderTargetRange - Base object class. CValidatorUnitComparePowerSourceLevel - Base object class. CValidatorUnitComparePowerUserLevel - Base object class. CValidatorUnitCompareSpeed - Base object class. CValidatorUnitCompareVeterancyLevel - Base object class. CValidatorUnitCompareVital - Base object class. CValidatorUnitCompareVitality - Base object class. CasterLifePercent - Base object. Error MissileIsActive IsPathing IsFlying IsNotFlying IsConstructing CasterIsNotHidden SplatHidden IsColossus CValidatorUnitWeaponPlane - Base object class. TargetAttacksGround TargetAttacksAir UseCliffSelection CasterCampaign CasterNotCampaign CasterForceUnburrow CasterNotForceUnburrow CasterSuggestBurrow CasterNotSuggestBurrow CasterSuggestUnburrow CasterNotSuggestUnburrow CasterForcedToMove CasterNotForcedToMove CasterWantsToMove CasterNotWantsToMove AICasterInCombat AICasterNotInCombat CasterLifeFull CasterLifeNotFull Threatens CasterHasOrders CasterHasNoOrders TargetHasNoOrders CasterWantsToMoveOrHasOrders AICasterWantsToMoveAndNotCombat CasterEnergyLT50 CasterEnergyGE50 CasterEnergyLT100 CasterEnergyGE100 CasterEnergyLT125 CasterEnergyGE125 CasterEnergyLT150 CasterEnergyGE150 CasterLifeLT45 CasterLifeGE45 CasterLifeLT50 CasterLifeGE50 CasterLifeGE60 TargetLifeGE60 TargetLifeGE200 CasterShieldsGE10 TargetShieldsGE50 CasterLifeLT15Percent CasterLifeGT15Percent CasterLifeLT20Percent CasterLifeGT20Percent CasterLifeLT30Percent CasterLifeGT30Percent CasterLifeLT40Percent CasterLifeLT50Percent CasterLifeGT50Percent CasterLifeGT60Percent CasterLifeLT60Percent CasterLifeLT75Percent CasterLifeGT75Percent CasterLifeGT90Percent CasterLifeLT90Percent CasterVitalityLE70Percent CasterInCombat CasterNotInCombat CasterIsAttacking TargetCanAttack StandardRallyPointNotSet WorkerRallyPointNotSet TargetAttackingCaster CasterDifficultyGE0 CasterDifficultyGE1 CasterDifficultyGE2 CasterDifficultyGE3 CasterDifficultyGE4 CasterDifficultyLT CasterDifficultyLT0 CasterDifficultyLT1 CasterDifficultyLT2 CasterDifficultyLT3 CasterDifficultyLT4 CasterIsStationary IsProtoss IsTerran IsZerg NotZerg HasAntiGrav HasAntiGravProtoss HasAntiGravTerran HasAntiGravZerg Pathable CliffLevelGE1 OnCreep NotOnCreep Failure Loot CLoot - Base object class. CLootSpawn - Base object class. CLootEffect - Base object class. CLootItem - Base object class. CLootSet - Base object class. CLootUnit - Base object class. Conversation CConversation - Base object class. Cliff Mesh CCliffMesh - Base object class. Footprint CFootprint - Base object class. Race CRace - Base object class. Neut Target Find CTargetFind - Base object class. CTargetFindBestPoint - Base object class. CTargetFindEnumArea - Base object class. CTargetFindEffect - Base object class. LastAttacker CTargetFindOffset - Base object class. CTargetFindOrder - Base object class. OrderTarget AttackOrderTarget Fog of War CFoW - Base object class. None Dark Black BlackNoUnhide Cliff CCliff - Base object class. Tile CTile - Base object class. Mover CMover - Base object class. CMoverMissile - Base object class. Ground MissileDefault Texture CTexture - Base object class. Terrain Object CTerrainObject - Base object class. CCliffDoodad - Base object class. Model CModel - Base object class. CModelFoliage - Base object class. IGNORE - Base object. FXAPortrait - Base object. Portrait - Base object. Doodad - Base object. Curtain - Base object. Building - Base object. BuildingDeath - Base object. Unit - Base object. PlanetViews - Base object. PlanetIcons - Base object. UnitDeath - Base object. Placement - Base object. Skybox - Base object. FX - Base object. LaunchFX - Base object. OneShotSpellFX - Base object. MissileFX - Base object. ImpactFX - Base object. BuffFX - Base object. PersistentSpellFX - Base object. Splat - Base object. SM - Base object. SMCAMERA - Base object. SMCHARACTER - Base object. SMSET - Base object. UI - Base object. PowerVisual UnpoweredVisual Sphere RadarBlip MinimapPing PingAlert PingArrow PingBaseAttack PingBoss PingNumeric0 PingNumeric1 PingNumeric2 PingNumeric3 PingNumeric4 PingNumeric5 PingNumeric6 PingNumeric7 PingNumeric8 PingNumeric9 PingObjective PingSimple PingWarning EditorHelper EditorCamera e_pointNormal e_pointStartLoc e_pointBlockPathing e_pointSoundEmitter e_pointThreeD e_pointNoFlyZone PointNoFlyZoneSoftRadius PointNoFlyZoneHardRadius CloakModel CloakModelLow Terrain CTerrain - Base object class. Turret CTurret - Base object class. Unit CUnit - Base object class. DESTRUCTIBLE - Base object. ITEM - Base object. POWERUP - Base object. SMCAMERA - Base object. SMCHARACTER - Base object. STARMAP - Base object. SMSET - Base object. MISSILE - Base object. MISSILE_INVULNERABLE - Base object. MISSILE_HALFLIFE - Base object. PLACEHOLDER - Base object. PLACEHOLDER_AIR - Base object. PATHINGBLOCKER - Base object. BEACON - Base object. Ball Camera CCamera - Base object class. Dflt Installation SpacePlatform Floaty Micro Soundtrack CSoundtrack - Base object class. SetPiece - Base object. Music - Base object. Ambience_Map - Base object. Game UI CGameUI - Base object class. Dflt Target Sort CTargetSort - Base object class. TSAlliancePassive TSAllianceVision TSAllianceControl TSAngle TSChargeCount TSChargeRegen TSCooldown TSDistance TSDistanceToTarget TSMarker TSRandom TSPowerSource TSPowerUser TSPriority TSLife TSLifeLargestFirst TSShields TSEnergy TSLifeFraction TSShieldsFraction TSEnergyFraction Conversation State CConversationState - Base object class. Tactical CTactical - Base object class. CTacticalOrder - Base object class. CTacticalSet - Base object class. Water CWater - Base object class. Default Button CButton - Base object class. Taunt Move MovePatrol MoveHoldPosition AcquireMove Turn Stop HoldFire Cancel Item CItem - Base object class. CItemEffect - Base object class. Alert CAlert - Base object class. Attack - Base object. Global - Base object. StartLocation Error Trigger Transmission TrainComplete ReviveComplete AttackTown AttackUnit AttackTownAlly AttackUnitAlly BuildComplete AddOnComplete UpgradeComplete TrainWorkerComplete TrainError WarpTrainComplete AmmoComplete CalldownLaunch MergeComplete MorphComplete SpecializeComplete ResourceDowntime_Vespene ResourceDepleted_Mineral ResourceDepleted_Vespene ResourceExhausted_Mineral ResourcesSent ResourcesReceived Requirement Node CRequirementNode - Base object class. CRequirementGT - Base object class. CRequirementLT - Base object class. CRequirementGTE - Base object class. CRequirementLTE - Base object class. CRequirementEq - Base object class. CRequirementNE - Base object class. CRequirementAnd - Base object class. CRequirementOr - Base object class. CRequirementXor - Base object class. CRequirementNot - Base object class. CRequirementSum - Base object class. CRequirementConst - Base object class. CRequirementAllowAbil - Base object class. CRequirementAllowBehavior - Base object class. CRequirementAllowUnit - Base object class. CRequirementAllowUpgrade - Base object class. CRequirementCountAbil - Base object class. CRequirementCountBehavior - Base object class. CRequirementCountUnit - Base object class. CRequirementCountUpgrade - Base object class. Weapon CWeapon - Base object class. CWeaponLegacy - Base object class. CWeaponStrafe - Base object class. Score Result CScoreResult - Base object class. Standard ScoreSummary EconomyBreakdown BuildOrder Terrain Texture CTerrainTex - Base object class. Reverb CReverb - Base object class. Off Generic PaddedCell Room Bathroom LivingRoom StoneRoom Auditorium ConcertHall Cave Arena Hangar CarpetedHallway Hallway StoneCorridor Alley Forest City Mountains Quarry Plain ParkingLot SewerPipe Underwater Drugged Dizzy Psychotic Score Value CScoreValue - Base object class. APM IdleProductionTime IdleWorkerTime UnitsTotalCount UnitsTrainedCount UnitsKilledCount UnitsLostCount UnitsPeakCount UnitsActiveCount UnitsStartCount UnitsTotalValue UnitsKilledValue UnitsLostValue UnitsPeakValue UnitsActiveValue StructuresTotalCount StructuresBuiltCount StructuresKilledCount StructuresLostCount StructuresPeakCount StructuresActiveCount StructuresStartCount StructuresTotalValue StructuresKilledValue StructuresLostValue StructuresPeakValue StructuresActiveValue WorkersTotalCount WorkersLostCount WeaponTechnologyCount ArmorTechnologyCount MiscTechnologyCount WeaponTechnologyValue ArmorTechnologyValue MiscTechnologyValue TechnologyPercent FoodMade FoodUsed MineralsCollected VespeneCollected MineralsSpent VespeneSpent MineralsReceived VespeneReceived MineralsDonated VespeneDonated MineralsCollectionRate VespeneCollectionRate MineralsFloatAverage VespeneFloatAverage MineralsUsedCurrentArmy VespeneUsedCurrentArmy MineralsKilledArmy VespeneKilledArmy MineralsLostArmy VespeneLostArmy LifeDamageDealtTotal ShieldsDamageDealtTotal LifeDamageTakenTotal ShieldsDamageTakenTotal LifeHealedTotal ShieldsHealedTotal LifeSpentTotal ShieldsSpentTotal EnergySpentTotal ResourcesDonated ResourceCollectionRate ResourceFloatAverage ResourceValueArmy ResourceKilledArmy ResourceLostArmy CombatEfficiency TotalUnits TotalStructures TotalTechnology TotalResources TotalOverview Upgrade CUpgrade - Base object class. Research - Base object. Digital Sound Processing CDSPChorus - Base object class. CDSPDistortion - Base object class. CDSPEcho - Base object class. CDSPFlange - Base object class. CDSPHighPass - Base object class. CDSPLowPass - Base object class. CDSPLowPassSimple - Base object class. CDSPNormalize - Base object class. CDSPParamEQ - Base object class. CDSPPitchShift - Base object class. CDSPReverb - Base object class. ReverbOff ReverbGeneric ReverbPaddedCell ReverbRoom ReverbBathroom ReverbLivingRoom ReverbStoneRoom ReverbAuditorium ReverbConcertHall ReverbCave ReverbArena ReverbHangar ReverbCarpetedHallway ReverbHallway ReverbStoneCorridor ReverbAlley ReverbForest ReverbCity ReverbMountains ReverbQuarry ReverbPlain ReverbParkingLot ReverbSewerPipe ReverbUnderwater ReverbDrugged ReverbDizzy ReverbPsychotic Sound CSound - Base object class. IGNORE - Base object. WORLD - Base object. MUSIC - Base object. SM - Base object. SM_Old - Base object. Highlight - Base object. Ambience_Map - Base object. Alert - Base object. Installer - Base object. Death - Base object. DeathVoice - Base object. Ready - Base object. Spell - Base object. Combat - Base object. Voice - Base object. Pissed - Base object. UI - Base object. Flames - Base object. Build - Base object. Gather - Base object. Ambience_Object - Base object. Movement - Base object. Other - Base object. Interactive - Base object. CutScene - Base object. Briefings - Base object. Mission - Base object. Campaign - Base object. TutorialTerran - Base object. Challenges - Base object. TV - Base object. Movie - Base object. Movie3D - Base object. EditorDefaultSound Effect CEffect - Base object class. CEffectApplyBehavior - Base object class. CEffectApplyForce - Base object class. CEffectCreateHealer - Base object class. CEffectCreatePersistent - Base object class. CEffectCreateUnit - Base object class. CEffectDamage - Base object class. CEffectEnumArea - Base object class. EA_WEAP - Base object. CEffectEnumTransport - Base object class. CEffectIssueOrder - Base object class. CEffectLaunchMissile - Base object class. CEffectModifyPlayer - Base object class. CEffectModifyUnit - Base object class. DU_WEAP - Base object. DU_WEAP_MISSILE - Base object. DU_WEAP_SPLASH - Base object. CEffectReleaseMagazine - Base object class. CEffectRemoveBehavior - Base object class. CEffectSet - Base object class. CEffectSwitch - Base object class. CEffectTeleport - Base object class. CEffectTransferBehavior - Base object class. CEffectUseCalldown - Base object class. CEffectUseMagazine - Base object class. taunt tauntb SplashDamage MakePrecursor RemovePrecursor TimedLifeFate suicide Behavior CBehavior - Base object class. CBehaviorAttribute - Base object class. CBehaviorBuff - Base object class. Detector - Base object. Radar - Base object. CBehaviorClickResponse - Base object class. CBehaviorPowerSource - Base object class. CBehaviorPowerUser - Base object class. CBehaviorResource - Base object class. CBehaviorReveal - Base object class. CBehaviorSpawn - Base object class. CBehaviorVeterancy - Base object class. CBehaviorWander - Base object class. TimedLife - Base object. PrivateTimedLife PublicTimedLife PermanentlyCloaked Radar25 PermanentlyInvulnerable tauntb PermanentlyUncommandable PermanentShareVision PermanentSuppressFoodUsed DamageTakenMinimal DamageTakenNone DamageTakenMega DamageDealtMinimal DamageDealtNone DamageDealtMega Precursor AttackReveal DeathOffCreep Achievement Term CAchievementTerm - Base object class. Item Class CItemClass - Base object class. Achievement Note: Achievements are disabled for non-Blizzard maps. CAchievement - Base object class. CAMPAIGN - Base object. SKIRMISH - Base object. COMBAT - Base object. Category:Data